Such remote control assemblies are used in automobiles to control heaters, vents, accelerators, throttles, parking-brake interlocks, etc. The length of the conduit must be adjustable during installation as the routing and distance between the connection points varies. A manually adjustable assembly is one wherein the length of the conduit changes as two telescoping members interconnect the ends of the conduit and move longitudinally relative to one another during installation to the adjusted position whereupon a locking member is moved to a locking position to interlock the two telescoping members to prevent any change in the length of the conduit. Examples of such assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,572,159 to Tschanz; 4,117,691 to Fillmore; 5,161,428 to Petruccello; and 5,178,034 to Keasoner, all assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. An important attribute of such assemblies is that they include a spring which biases the telescoping members apart whereby the outward ends of the conduit are moved in the overall conduit shortening direction during installation just before the overall length of the conduit is fixed.